List of Project V tier lists (NTSC)
These are all the tiers created for Project V. Tier 0.1v This tier list was created before the next wave of fighters were announced. Tier 1.0v This tier list was created about a month after the initial release of Project V. These are the results. *'Poison' moved from the top spot to 3rd when new techniques were discovered for K. Rool and Sanji was finally released into the game. *'K. Rool' retained being in second place but was placed over Poison due to several techniques being discovered with him that allowed him to overpower Poison relatively easily. *'Big & Froggy' saw a large drop from 3rd place to 13th due to their flaws being more easily exploited than before and their decreased tournament representation. *'Little Mac' was dropped from 4th to 12th following little advancements with his metagame and new ways of gimping his poor recovery being discovered. *'Pirate Man' dropped from 5th to 16th following poor representation and several exploited weaknesses with time. *'Ike' retained being in 6th place, although because of the extra people in the roster he had technically advanced forward. His very reliable spacing techniques and overall power kept him viable. *'Ganondorf' is in more or less the same position as before, although was seen as less viable due to somewhat nerfed power upon the official release of Project V. *'Ridley' dropped to a lower overall position due to his large hurtbox and struggles against light opponents like Inuyasha. *'James' saw a significant rise from 9th to 8th, which is considered better given the seven new fighters added in the official release. Pivot and tech discoveries helped lead to his rise. *'Bonkers' dropped to nearly the bottom of the tier list, ranking under all new additions to the game. This is due to his poor range and underwhelming battle presence. *'Greedy' saw a rise, going into the B tier from the C tier. This is attributed to improved gameplay with the character and better results in tournaments. *'Marie' has hardly changed between tier lists, being rather static between them. *'Scrooge McDuck' saw a small rise, but the rise was not enough to make him significantly better in tournaments, and as a result he still has a small playerbase. *'Shadow Queen' hasn't moved from the bottom of the tier list, her flaws still being significant enough to keep her at dead last. Tier 1.1v This tier list was created six months and a half after the last. This is the last tier list made prior to the second wave of fighters. These are the results. *'Sanji' moved down just one spot following a few nerfs. Despite this, he is still regarded as an excellent character and an extremely good choice in competitive play regardless of his nerfs. It is expected that he will fall once the new wave of characters arrives, however, although him remaining in the top 7 sounds rather likely. *'K. Rool' saw himself move down to third place because of Poison having a stronger playbase and having overall stronger results than he did following the last tier list. It is believed that due to his normally stagnant results he will retain third place or move back to second place. It has been noted that he saw no direct nerfs since the last update. *'Poison' jumped back into first place following improved technique with the character and much stronger results overall, gaining a lead over Sanji and K. Rool. Given the nerfs that she did receive within the past few updates, she is expected to fall down on the tier list, although should remain within the top five if anything. *'Silver' fell to sixth place after his results began falling, with his playerbase decreasing due to new techniques found within the other top tiers that slowly started to override his own strengths. His disjointed hitboxes and awfully precise gameplay have hindered further tournament success with him. He still retains being a high tier in spite of this. *'MeeMee' saw a large drop from 5th to 12th, with her own personal strengths hindering her success and causing her popularity to see a large drop. Despite having some amazing strengths, MeeMee was hindered way too much by her flaws and resulted in her popularity dropping. It is assumed that she will either drop or rise just a little later on. *'Ike' saw a fall from 6th place to 9th, removing him from the top tiers. While not having received nerfs from previous updates, he had been struggling against some of the newer characters and saw a fair drop because of this. Due to his still incredible mobility and stagnant power, however, he is rumored to stay where he is or rise again later on. *'Inuyasha' rose to 5th place, entering the top 5. Strong buffs to his character and the nerfs of some other characters allowed Inuyasha to rise higher in combination with his more realized traits. Despite the rise, it is still argued that Inuyasha is ranked too, with his incredible offensive power and the variety of moves he has often being arguments to rise him into even the top 3. *'James' fell from 8th to 11th. While not having received any nerfs, several characters have either risen above him or have simply began to oveprower his own pros, preventing him from being very effective. With a growing playerbase and a continuously rising amount of new techniques being found, James may rise again though. *'Spyro' saw a big jump from 9th to the top of the B tier; 4th. This is due to his suddenly expanded playerbase and significantly improved results, especially with the nerfs done to Silver and Sanji, whom were considered his most troublesome matchups. He is expected to remain there or rise if results keep being strong. *'Greedy' dropped from 10th to 15th following the fact that it was becoming more difficult for him to keep up with the competitive scene and the lack of mains dedicated to him. Players failed to demonstrate his pros were enough to keep him in the mid-tiers, resulting in him being dead last in the E tier. *'Ganondorf' again fell to 14th place. His speed was not improved and he began to suffer more poor results against his opponents, who were able to take place of his slow speed. This change has been heavily contested, however; several players report that he should be ranked higher due to very dedicated mains and respectable wins. It is unknown where he'll be. *'Little Mac' saw a jump to 8th place following significant nerfs made to some of his most challenging opponents and improved ways of utilizing his air play and making it back to the stage. His combo game and offensive power had also been improved. It is expected that he will stay in a similar position on the next tie rlist. *'Big & Froggy' went up by three places, in mid-high tier. This is due to improvements made with their overall gameplay and their sudden growth in gameplay, aided by nerfs to some of the more lightweight characters. It is currently contested where they are going next; some argue that they should be higher due to their overwhelming moves, others say their speed should have them ranked lower. *'Ridley' made the largest positive jump on the tier list, going from 14th to 7th. This is due to his enhanced speed, nerfs to the upper tiers, and significant improvements made in his gameplay. Ridley is expected to keep rising due to vastly amazing results, threatening some of the other top characters (i.e. Poison, K. Rool, Spyro). *'Junkrat' fell two places due to a lack of significant players utilizing his abilities, which in turn kept him rather unpopular at tournaments. It is expected that he will definitely rise up the tier list if there were more dedicated players for him. But for now, he is considered low tier and not very viable in online play due to lack of techniques discovered with him. *'Pirate Man' suffered from continuously dropping tournament representation and indirect nerfs from other low-tier characters becoming better. As such, he reached the 20th spot on the tier list, just above dead last. While not nerfed as of recent, he clearly suffered very poor tournament results and was dropped by dedicated mains after becoming discouraged by massive nerfs made to him. *'Marie' made a small rise on the tier list, being at the top of the F tier. New techniques discovered with Marie allowed her to make some progress in local tournaments, with her seeing a small rise in popularity. The rise was not large however and it is quite unlikely that she will raise any further due to her abundant flaws. *'Scrooge' fell one position after being nerfed for unexplained reasons. His already somewhat flawed recovery became worse, covering less distance and making it harder for him to trump his opponents. It is expected that he will continue dropping unless he receives buffs or some of his foes become worse than him. This is considered rather unlikely. *'Giygas' saw a sudden rise from 19th to 13th, securing him in the top of the E tier. This is made due to all-new exploits being discovered with Giygas' strange physics and attacks, improving his capabilities in battle. His new buffs also improved his competitive presence. If he keeps receiving buffs and strong results, he is expected to rise up even higher. *'Bonkers' dropped to the bottom of the tier list due to worsening results and the removal of the Shadow Queen from the bottom position. With poorly handled range and lots of lag, Bonkers saw the worst overall changes. It is disputed that he isn't the worst character, with that belonging to Pirate Man. But due to Pirate Man's actually existing utility, Bonkers is expected to secure the bottom of the tier list next time. *'Shadow Queen' saw many direct buffs due to TimeStrike's team noticing how rare it is for her to be seen in online play, touching up on a lot of her flaws. While still a quite miserable character competitively, 18th is her best position to date and is the first time she had ever left the bottom tier, not in the last three positions any longer. Tier 1.2v Category:Subpages Category:Everything from Snicks